Empty (Kakashi and Shikamaru One Shot)
by MemoryInTime
Summary: After the war, Shikamaru is in need of a shogi partner-and Kakashi decides that it's time to pay a visit to a certain Nara. Brief ShikaTema.


I do not own Naruto! Just a one shot! :) Hints of ShikaTema-I apologize if Shikamaru seems out of character, I've never written anything about him before!

Enjoy!

* * *

After Asuma's death, Shikamaru Nara was in need of a shogi partner. He had previously found a partner in his father but after the war, after his loss, the young Nara had no one to go up against. So instead of actually playing, now a days he'd just stare at the shogi board, too lazy to go find someone who'd play with him, too lazy to actually get up and go get the board. He'd spend afternoons just staring blankly at the board, imagining Asuma huddled over one side whilst he sat on the other.

Today was different.

He had come home from a mission, ready to go to bed and sleep in the next day only to find that he had a visitor. Standing at his door, waiting, was none other than Kakashi Hatake. He found the jonin leaning against the door of his house, one hand harboring his usual reading selection while the other was shoved in his pocket. Upon arriving, the jonin had simply lifted his gaze, a friendly smile lighting his face before Shikamaru invited him inside.

Somehow, one thing led to another and soon enough the two were behind each side of the shogi board, pieces set out on the smooth wooden surface. It had been a while since Shikamaru had played shogi, the feeling of sitting with his legs crossed and fingers brushing against the wooden pieces seeming so foreign now.

As Shikamaru made his first move, he watched the silver haired man's dark gaze flicker across the playing field. The chunin could see that though the others eyes were lazy on outlook, strategy and focus were clear in his steely eyes as he slowly moved his gloved hand, sliding one of the pieces forward before placing both palms down on the floor and leaning back. The slight nod on his part gave the Nara the signal that it was his turn.

Half way into the game was when the two broke the silence that hung between them.

"Why'd you stop by today, Kakashi-sensei?" Shikamaru asked, his tone merely curious as he waited for him to make the next move. He saw the older shinobi's out stretched arm falter slightly, his eyes momentarily widening in the slightest before he recovered from the unexpected question, making his move as he placed the wooden piece down.

"I came to try my hand at shogi," Kakashi told him calmly, lifting his eyes to meet the Nara's gaze.

"No, what's the real reason why you came?" Shikamaru met the jonin's gaze with a poker face of his own. To a normal person, the silver haired man's response was quite convincing-he met his gaze without hesitation, his stance was relaxed. Yet the chunin saw hints of tenseness in those dark grey eyes, he had seen how the jonin had perked up slightly at his question, how his lazy stance had become sharper ever so slightly.

"You're as sharp as ever, you got me," Kakashi commented, a hint of humor coloring his tone before he sighed, still waiting for the teens next move as he let his shoulder slump again, "I came to see how you're doing-after all that's happened, the war, _everything_."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine, Kakashi-sensei," Shikamaru protested, surprised at the man's reasoning, "There are plenty of others who've lost people in this war, I'd say I'm not the one who needs comforting."

"Are you really?" Kakashi's voice had gotten a shade darker though it still managed to stay relaxed all the same, "_I'm not blind, you know_."

Shikamaru fell silent, his gaze shifting so he stared at the shogi board. He thought he was alright-he didn't feel pain in his heart like he had when his father had first died-didn't that mean that he was alright? No, he was smart enough to know that that wasn't the case. Deep down he knew that the reason why he didn't feel pain anymore was because he felt _empty_. The hole that the loss of Asuma had created had only gotten wider when his father had passed- he hadn't healed yet, he wouldn't fully heal for a while.

"I-" Shikamaru considered lying, telling the sensei that he felt perfectly fine, that he was able to fully move on. Yet something in the jonin's eyes was sad, empty, just like his own. Something told him that Kakashi understood his pain, that even if he lied, he'd still be able to tell, _"-I feel empty, Kakashi-sensei."_

"I thought so," Kakashi sighed, closing his eyes for a second as if in deep thought. When he opened them, his expression had changed, his gaze no longer saddened, no longer empty, "But I'd say that we've both got a fair share of luck in our lives. We have friends, comrades, who can fill the emptiness. You'd be surprised, the best remedy for a broken heart are the bonds that you have with people. As long as you never let that go, time will do the rest."

Shikamaru stayed silent for a few moments, considering his words. Bonds, he was right. The bonds he had with Choji, Naruto, everyone. Those precious moments that he kept deep in his heart would never fade away, those memories that made him feel warm inside. He wasn't alone, he had comrades, friends, to help him when he stumbled. With a sense of renewal, the chunin moved his final piece, ending the game, "Thank you."

"Mah, Asuma wasn't lying when he said you were unbeatable," Kakashi smiled, glancing down at the board. Placing a hand on the back of his head he adjusted his position, uncrossing his legs to stand up. He gave a grunt as he got up, stretching, "It's getting late, I suppose I should get going."

Shikamaru remained in his sitting position though a small smile played at his lips as he watched the jonin start to walk off. He watched the silver haired man slip on his shoes before holding open the door.

"Oh, and one more thing," Kakashi poked his head back in, "That girl from Suna, Temari was it?"

"What about her?" Shikamaru asked, his eyes widening slightly at the mention of the blonde woman. A rare hint of a blush flickered over his face as he thought about the woman who was often mistaken for his partner.

"I've noticed that you two are pretty close-remember what I said about filling holes? Well there are different types of holes to fill-" Kakashi paused, a light laugh escaping his lips as he saw the chunin's discomfort as the conversation took quite a dirty turn,"-Nevermind. Anyway, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you paid her a visit," The jonin winked as he closed the door, giving him a final wave before the door closed behind him, "I'm sure that a trip to Suna can be arranged, I'll see you around."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! For the last part, I feel like it fits because in the Naruto The Last sketches, Shikamaru was wearing a Suna uniform :).


End file.
